megalodons_and_krakensfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogers Horror Pictures: Goat Infection Saga
Rogers Horror Pictures: Goat Infection Saga They are the 5 Short Movies of Goat Simulator (Not ROBLOX Movies This Time) Movies and It is Based on a Different Universe where the Goat from The Dead attempts to make the entire Universe into a Zombie Land Short Movies Episode Episode 1: Goat Infection it all begins with a Goat, Floats into land Unconscious until he wakes up knowing what just happen and begins turning humans into zombies, but then the Zombies Betrays The Goat and keeps on infecting everyone, the Goat begins to create Mayhem by exploding until he finally got knocked out. Episode 2: Prequel Before the Event happens, The Goat was normal at first but then he decided to create destruction in the town, but failed due to a Firework Incident which burned his face and killed him (fireworks can Kill or Injury you if you go close to it), weeks later he is in a graveyard near a church, he didn't know how he got there, but he is Now in the Purgatory. The Goat Now has the Power to create Humans into Zombies and they betray him again and the goat leaves to another town. Which it's before the 1st Episode happens, He infected the real first victim and fell to his close death as he floats into land in the beginning of the first Episode. Episode 3: Reborn After the events from the 1st Episode, The Goat is in a Coma having a vision of himself back to the town where he died in. Until he goes in the top of the goat tower and found a secret place where the Goat is prepared to be a New Demon King. After that, The Vision became true as he became the Demon King in Real Life, he betrayed the Cult Leader and infect the Other Cults as he is the New Cult Leader. He begins to fulfill his destiny. To Become the True Demon King. By getting the people for a Sacrifice and begins to transform. The Goat found A Battle place where he'll be the strongest goat and he finally did it. The Demon King is Reborn. Episode 4: Unmasked The Goat had almost infect the entire people population and he had reveal what is underneath the mask, A True face of the Devil and again will destroy and infect them all. Until he arrives to the island once again as he looks at the skull of evil (which might be the true villain) Episode 5: Sabbatic Goat 7 Days Later, The Goat had become more worse and more powerful, The Demon had full control on the goat's Body, He brainwash Other Animals to be his cults and they begin to break out, They waited in the desert while The Demon goat Begins to finish off infecting the city of Zombie Humans, until one of the Cult who is a Flamingo saved him from the clutches of a Zombie Police, they work together and they found some cats, takes them as his cults as the cats begins to open The Temple of cats, The Goat tells the Flamingo to guard the temple while he is off to infect and torture people, when it's over. The Goat and Flamingo sets off to find a new place to infect the town and city and to infect the world Category:Rogers Pictures Movies